In today's production vehicles, it is often already possible to manually adjust the illuminance of operational controls in a motor vehicle. The driver is thereby allowed to adjust the illuminance on the basis of his/her normal preference or the currently existing driving situations.
Furthermore, the Patent Application EP 1 654 133 is from the related art. This patent relates to an antiglare system for a vehicle. The antiglare system includes a device for the control of an antiglare arrangement. The device includes at least one image generator. The antiglare arrangement is controlled as a function of a first signal of the image generator. In so doing, the light intensity in the passenger compartment is taken into consideration.
The U.S. Patent Application 2012143391 A1 is from the field of automotive engineering relates to a procedure and a device for adjusting a human-machine interface, in doing which, specific factors, what are referred to as driving factors such as the emotional state of the driver, being taken into account. In this case, it is also mentioned that if the driver has fallen asleep, he is awakened, for example, by a change in the music selection or volume, a change in the passenger-compartment temperature or a change of the passenger-compartment lighting.
In addition, the Patent Application EP 2 770 403 A1 lies in the field of cellular phones. It discusses a product which includes an ambient-light sensor, and which adjusts a display illumination as a function of the ascertained ambient light. Additionally, it is checked whether the user is wearing a visual aid, e.g., regular corrective glasses, contact lenses, monocle, etc. In response to a recognized visual aid, the display is put into a visual-aid mode, in which the illuminance is adjusted.